San Valentín
by Orihara Evelight Baskerville
Summary: —¿Verdad que tú me vas a regalar tus lindos chocolates, Shin-chan ? —el aludido enrojeció hasta las orejas. Sea por vergüenza o indignación , cuando la imagen de él mismo entregándole a su compañero de equipo unos chocolates hechos con sus propias manos, le cruzó de manera fugaz por la cabeza. Takao deja que se escuche un sonido burlón. (está largo pero besho y cursi, me lucí!)


**San Valentín. **

Ruido. Molesto ruido a su alrededor. Palabras de euforia y emoción revolotean como moscas molestas zumbando en sus oídos, en todo el salón de clases. Mezclándose en una incoherente maraña de sonidos llenos de estupideces alegres, que sólo un adolescente de primero de preparatoria con las hormonas alborotadas, sería capaz de decir. Un aura rosa y sofocante de melosidad e hipocresía, flotaba en el aire rodeándolo, asfixiándolo con ese espíritu dulce y empalagoso de las jovencitas enamoradas. Se acerca San Valentín. ¡Oh, San Valentín! ¡San Valentín en la hermosa nación del sol naciente, Japón! Los chicos exponen ante sus semejantes a la fémina de la que quieren recibir chocolates, las chicas hablan con sus amigas, sonrojadas y nerviosas, sobre cómo, para quién, de qué sabor, y con cuáles de sus amiga prepararlos, esperando como recompensa un ósculo de la persona ¿Amada...?, ¿podemos decir eso? No, no podemos. El enamoramiento de un estudiante de preparatoria no puede llamarse amor. Suspiró. A Midorima Shintarou, esta época del año le molestaba de sobremanera. De no ser por el escándalo que todos armaban en tan insignificante fecha, le sería indiferente. Si hablamos de clichés románticos, él prefería mil veces, el hilo rojo del destino, no es algo que dijera en vos alta; pero se daba el lujo de odiar el endemoniado catorce de febrero, porque era un fecha que le causaba innumerables inconvenientes -como aquella vez que tuvo que rechazar en secundaria a una pobre muchachita que se esforzó mucho para preparar unos chocolates con sus propias manos -. Además, hasta su adorado Oha Asa, se pinta de color pastel, y habla de puros amuletos en pareja.

Guardó sus cuadernos. Se acomodó los lentes para disponerse a salir del salón. Las clases ya acabaron, después de todo, y no hay práctica del equipo de baloncesto, no tenía nada que hacer ahí. Por eso no debía buscar a Takao para irse juntos, ¿cierto? Sin razones para estar con su compañero de equipo si no iban a tener práctica, ¿por qué buscarlo? Sin embargo...

En eso se escuchó una risa del pelinegro que ocupaba sus pensamientos, los ojos de halcón del Rey de Tokyo, Shuutoku. Estaba rodeado por otros chicos del grupo y parecía divertirse con una conversación banal. Ahora que lo pensaba, Takao era bastante popular, siempre con gente a su alrededor, esa sonrisa resplandeciente, tan hipócrita y superficial como la que le había regalado en su primer encuentro, tan radiante como la de nadie más. Tenía una capacidad innata de socialización. A veces, llegó a resultarle molesto; aunque la razón de este hecho, era una razón que por nada del universo conocido y desconocido diría, o pensaría... -bueno, el simple hecho de saberlo ya requería de su cerebro, así que, técnicamente ya lo había pensado, ¡pero no contaba! -. Lo observó unos momentos por el rabillo del ojo, de manera disimulada, porque así lo dictaba su orgullo.

—¡Hey, Takao! ¿Quién te gustaría que te regalara chocolates este San Valentín? —el jugador de Shuutoku ríe con naturalidad, y dirige de la manera más obvia su mirada justo al lugar donde se encontraba un muchacho muy alto de gafas negras y cabellos verdes. Sonríe de lado al ver como la mirada esmeralda del otro se desvía avergonzada, y nervioso se acomoda los lentes. Entonces comentó:

—Quien sea está bien. ¡Con tal de comer tanto chocolate que muera por empalagamiento! —pronuncia animadamente y con picardía, insinuando que esperaba que muchas personas se le confesaran este año, usando el mismo tono simple y burlón de sus compañeros. Takao se levanta de la butaca y a pasos que parecían saltitos, se acerca al tirador de tres puntos número uno de La Generación de los Milagros. Para la sorpresa del más alto, Takao parándose de puntitas rodea con un brazo los hombros de Midorima, apoyándose en éste, como muestra de afecto y compañerismo. El peliverde se acomoda lentes e incómodo frunce ligeramente el ceño. La sonrisa del más bajo se ensancha y la mirada en sus ojos expresa que pronto dirá o hará una de sus bromas para fastidiarlo, porque era claramente su pasatiempo favorito: joderle la vida a Midorima Shintarou y pegársele todo el día como chicle. Incluso se le escapó una risilla maliciosa que se ahogaba en las comisuras de sus labios cerrados. Shintarou suspira resignado, se prepara para la nueva ocurrencia, entonces Kazunari dice:

—¿Verdad que tú me vas a regalar tus lindos chocolates, Shin-chan~? —el aludido enrojeció hasta las orejas. Sea por vergüenza o indignación -pero más bien de vergüenza -, cuando la imagen de él mismo entregándole a su compañero de equipo unos chocolates hechos con sus propias manos, le cruzó de manera fugaz por la cabeza. Takao deja que se escuche un sonido burlón similar a: "juju". Lo que Shin-chan no sabe, era que esa reacción, por insignificante que parezca, había logrado llenar de alegría al pelinegro.

Silencio

Finalmente Midorima habló y dijo:

—No digas estupideces, Bakao —con su apacible, fría y seria voz. El otro hizo un pronunciado e infantil puchero.

—¡Wua! ¡Shin-chan! Y yo que ya tenía tu regalo para el Día Blanco~

—¿Qué te hace pensar que yo querría un regalo tuyo?, por nada del mundo, nanodayo.

—Shin-chan... —dice con su puchero, una cara dramática llena de tristeza y resentimiento, claramente fingida surca su rostro.

—Hieres profundamente mis sentimientos... —hace ademanes de llanto y luego ríe un poco.

—Aunque te hagas el tsundere, ya sé que me amas... —bromea y el peliverde vuelve a ruborizarse. Decide dejar el salón, y sale sin hacer ningún otro comentario. Al salir escucha como Takao seguía platicando con esos chicos y reían a carcajadas a costa suya. Bajó un poco la mirada. "Estúpido Takao..."Pensó mordiendo ligeramente su labio interior.

En la mañana siguiente, faltaban sólo alrededor de veinte horas, para el tan anunciado día por las cadenas publicitarias. Se encontraba apenas en la primera clase, y ya quería retorcerle el pescuezo a ese infeliz. ¿No podía dejar el jodido tema por la paz? "Y Shin-chan esto, y Shin-chan el otro. Y Shin-chan me gusta el chocolate claro. Y Shin-chan ponle un moño rosa. Y Shin-chan no te olvides de decorarlos. ¡Vamos, Shin-chan! Yo siempre cumplo todos tus caprichos... Y Shin-chan que sean con forma de corazón... Y Shin-ch..." ¡Estaba harto! ¡Él no era ninguna fémina enamorada como para pasar su tarde preparando ridículos dulces que por nada del mundo le daría a su compañero de equipo! Porque sólo eran eso. Vale, que pasaba todo el día con él en un mismo salón, se sentaba en la butaca de atrás, además el tiempo de las prácticas y claro, después iban a comer juntos, o simplemente Takao lo llevaba a su casa usando ese excéntrico carro jalado por una bicicleta... No es como si fueran amigos, era más bien, ¿su esclavo...? Fuera lo que fuese, no había razón para darle chocolates, eso era cosa de chicas.

—¡Misao-chan! ¿A quién le vas a regalar tus chocolates este año? —preguntó una muchacha castaña a su mejor amiga de cabellos azabache.

—¡Esas cosas no se dicen! ¡Hana-chan! —contestó exclamando la aludida mientras el rubor se apoderaba se sus tiernas mejillas.

—¡Vamos! ¡Dime!

—E-está bien. ¡Pero no le digas a nadie! —. No era como si a él le interesara oír una insignificante conversación como esa, pero las muchachas lo rodeaban, una de cada lado. ¿Cómo se atrevían a ignorar su presencia?

—A-a T-Takao-kun —susurró avergonzada Misao. Midorima se crispó. No entendía por qué le molestaba que la denominada "chica más linda del grupo" estuviera enamorada de su esclavo personal. Pero no le gustaba eso, era un hecho. Sintió un extraño malestar en el estómago, una opresión, como un nudo cerrando su garganta. Frunció el ceño. Se acomodó las gafas.

—¡Wao! ¿Estás segura? Escuché que tres chicas de la clase B también le querían regalar a él, incluso una de la clase C, otra de tercero también, y que Awashima-san, si sabes quién es, ¿no? La chica que se sienta hasta atrás también le quiere dar... Todas lo adoran, Misao -chan. Me entere que le dicen: "HSK". —¿HSK? ¿Qué rayos era HSK? ¿Y por qué se sentía mal?

—HSK... Hana-chan, ¿Qué es HSK? —preguntó la inocente chica.

—High spec kareshi "El novio ideal". ¡Pero qué digo! Tú no te preocupes, de aseguro, acepta tus chocolates...eres muy linda, Misao-chan —bien. Ahora Midorima Shintarou estaba de mal humor y ni siquiera comprendía la razón...

Almuerzo. Por fin un respiro de ese ambiente tan fastidioso... Salió del salón en total silencio y se dirigió a la azotea, para comer en paz y despejarse un poco.

—¡Shiiiin-chaaaan~! —fastidio. A ese tipo debieron haberlo llamado "fastidio" en vez de Kazunari. Sí, debió llamarse Takao Fastidio.

—¿Qué quieres, Bakao? —se acomodó las gafas con los dedos vendados.

—Uy... Alguien está de mal humor~ huum no voy a recibir tus chocolates si no pones una cara más bonita ¡Sí! ¡Aww! Eso está mejor. Un lindo y tierno sonrojo!

—¡No estoy sonrojado, nanodayo!

—Sí, sí. Como digas, Shin-chan —Soltando un suspiro de resignación ante la rotunda negación del de ojos verdes, se desplomó en el suelo y se acostó con las manos atrás de la cabeza. Entonces mira de reojo al otro. Sonríe. Vale, que era un odioso y un caprichoso y siempre estaba solo y nunca le dejaba acercarse y egoísta y era un maldito orgulloso y era un arrogante y era tan serio que desesperaba y un amargado y supersticioso hasta la médula y un lento para captar las indirectas y nunca era sincero consigo mismo, menos con nadie y era más que torpe para cosas sentimentales y era muy seco y demasiado excéntrico, y las "y" eran demasiadas, como para tener ánimo de mencionarlas todas. Pero así lo quería después de todo, ¿no?, porque era de esas personas, de las que nunca escucharías un "estoy preocupado por ti", pero, te lo demostraban con pequeños y hermosos detalles, con acciones insignificantes, que significaban todo. De las personas que lloran solas, en silencio, para ocultar su debilidad, de las personas que sólo necesitan un abrazo de vez en cuando, pero nunca se atreverían a decirlo. Observa de reojo la caja del almuerzo del otro. El arroz tenía forma de la diosa Amaterasu, su pequeña hermana tenía talento culinario. Soltó una risita. Y luego dirige sus ojos de halcón a la mochila, donde se asomaba una figurilla de la diosa Amaterasu. ¿El amuleto que había dictado hoy Oha Asa en el horóscopo? Rio. Shin-chan era tan supersticioso... Que llegaba a fastidiar.

—Mm~ Shin-chan no me quiere regalar chocolates. Wua —llora fingidamente.

—Parece que tendré que aceptar los chocolates de una chica linda, ¿sabes? Soy bastante popular... —Midorima se crispó. Se crispó de una manera tan obvia, que hasta parecía que sus cabellos verdes se paraban, e incluso abrió más de lo normal sus bellos ojos con pestañas tupidas e irises verde esmeralda. Takao se levantó de un salto, se sacudió el polvo del uniforme, y en sus labios se dibujó una enorme sonrisa satisfecha y maliciosa. Camina hacia donde el otro yace parado apoyándose en una pared, y lo abraza restregándose como gato.

—¡Mentira! Yo no podría aceptar ningunos chocolates que no fueran los de Shin-chan~ —dijo burlón el de cabellos azabaches soltando una risa complacida al ver como el más alto se ponía rojo como tomate y comenzaba a temblar. Odiaba que hiciera eso. Odiaba que el más bajo jugara con esas insinuaciones románticas que hacían su corazón latir, odiaba que bromeara con algo que para él era muy serio.

—¡Q-quítate de encima! ¡Invades mi espacio personal, nanodayo! —exclamó al borde de un colapso nervioso sintiendo sus manos sudar, y queriéndose morir de la pena. Ajusta sus gafas con los temblorosos dedos. Suerte que no había nadie más ahí viendo... Trató de empujar con sus virtuosas manos, y no es que fuera débil, pero el más bajo se aferraba como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Shin-chan~ eres tan sexy... —se paró de puntitas para susurrar en el oído del tirador de tres puntos, con un tono que parecía un ronroneo, un gruñido seductor. Takao se lame el labio superior de manera sensual y el aludido, estremeciéndose, sintiendo que se derretía como mantequilla, se eriza como un pobre gatito asustado, no cabiendo en su desconcierto y terror, empuja al otro y sale corriendo como alma que se la lleva el diablo. Literalmente, huyó.

—¡Ah...! Se escapó —suspiró con resignación el de ojos grises casi azules

Se dirigió al gimnasio, volteando constantemente hacia atrás para comprobar que "nadie" lo venía siguiendo. Al cruzar por la puerta se encontraba ya algo harto el resto del equipo. Esperaron cinco minutos en los que el tiempo que el tic tac del reloj tardaba en avanzar les pareció una eternidad, entonces un pelinegro hizo su aparición. Jadeando se detuvo en la puerta para respirar. Evidentemente había estado corriendo.

—Llegas tarde... Necesito una piña... —se quejó Miyaji con un aura asesina, pero no había que perder el tiempo ya escaso en una tontería como lo era jalarle las orejas a ese irresponsable chamaco de primero. Tenían que practicar, puesto que el día anterior no lo hicieron, el deporte era una cosa de disciplina y constancia.

—Lo siento, lo siento... —se disculpó riendo mientras se rascaba la nuca, para correr a ponerse el uniforme a los vestidores y dejar su ropa, zapatos y pertenencias en el locker de metal, pintado con gris opaco y barniz.

Como siempre se dividieron en dos equipos y comenzó el juego. A los alumnos regulares que no llegaban a titulares se les daba la ventaja de obtener al as del equipo: Midorima Shintarou, el tirador número uno del Kiseki no sedai para emparejar las cosas. Y todo el resto del equipo trataba de hacerles frente. Era agotador. Shin-chan -así denominado por Takao Kazunari-, a pesar de ser muy orgulloso y fingir desinterés, era una persona que realmente se esforzaba sin importar quién fuera su oponente. A pesar de tener talento innato, el joven de cabellos verdes, daba todo de sí, más de lo que cualquiera hubiera imaginado, incluso que los otros miembros del club, por increíble que pareciera, el peliverde era muy exigente consigo mismo. Eran esos pequeños detalles los que hacían que la estadía con Midorima no fuera del todo horrible. A pesar de ser arrogante, esforzarse para ayudar al equipo, era su forma de demostrar su aprecio, o como decía el ojos de halcón: "¡Es que Shin-chan es tsundere y así nos demuestra su amor!". Obviamente después de aquellas declaraciones, el pobre muchacho terminaba tirando con la bicicleta la carreta de Shintarou por mínimo 40 km.

La pelota iba de un lado a otro entre las manos de los jugadores que ocupaban la cancha. Veloz como estrella fugaz, era robada y recuperada, ¡anotación de un lado...!, ¡anotación del otro! Y... ¡Midorima Shintarou toma la pelota! Con la posición perfecta, sin fallar en un sólo centímetro en su postura, el as del equipo de Shuutoku salta ligeramente para estar a punto soltar un balón con sus elegantes y refinados movimientos, cuando:

—¡Shin-chan!, ¡también deberías comprar un labial de chocolate! —pronunció mientras pasaba corriendo al lado del otro.

El prodigio japonés del basquetbol sintió sus dedos temblar un poco y soltar la pelota chueca. Un tono escarlata tiñó sus mejillas, pero difuminándose por toda su cara como si de gis se tratara, incluso casi tropieza con sus propias piernas por los nervios al caer de nuevo al suelo, después del moderado salto. Al resto del equipo un comentario tan homosexual como aquél ya no le sorprendía. Si bien no se imaginaban a Midorima como pareja de Takao, era de lo más obvio que el de cabellos azabache se la pasaba coqueteando con el muchacho más alto, y aunque éste seguramente se daba cuenta, se lo tomaba a puro chiste. Todos sabían que eran ganas de fastidiar por parte de su otro titular de primer año, no obstante esos comentarios insinuantes iban en serio, al menos no en un sentido tan literal...

1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... 10 Segundos, ¡la pelota ya va al aro! Choca en el borde, gira alrededor de su circunferencia y cae. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de pasar? Falló. Midorima Shintarou falló un tiro por primera vez en todas las prácticas que alguna vez haya tenido -porque ya antes había fallado, en un partido contra Seirin, por ejemplo-. ¡Y todo por culpa de los estúpidos y bochornosos comentarios de aquél enano despreciable...!

—Falló… —se oyó el suave murmullo en coro de aquellos presentes en la cancha.

—Midorima...

—Shin-chan...

—Falló... —susurraron al unísono todos los muchachos del club de baloncesto estupefactos. Takao se quedó congelado, pálido un rato, y luego estalló a carcajadas.

—¡Hahahahahaha Shin-chan falló! —rio tanto que le dolía el estómago, por lo que abrazó su vientre, y lo que salía de su boca ya no se podía distinguir si eran quejidos de dolor, o aún su risa. Sentía que se iba a caer al suelo a rodar carcajeando.

—Takao... —el muchacho de tiros infalibles emanó un aura asesina aterradora, y una venita palpitante resaltó en su frente. El pelinegro tragó duro.

—Esta la pagarás... ¡Nanodayo!

—Adiós, mundo cruel... —dramatizó el titular de primer año. Haciendo ademanes de desmayo, mientras el de ojos verdes tan brillantes venía dispuesto a cometer un homicidio.

—Ya, Midorima... No te alteres por algo como eso y continuemos la práctica. —llegó el capitán al rescate del pobre Kazunari. Le dio un golpecito en el hombro. Shintarou soltó un bufido de resignación. Se sacudió con una mano el hombro y dándoles la espalda regresó a su área de juego.

La pelota en manos del miembro del Kiseki no sedai, estaba a punto de ser levantada cuando:

—Me pregunto a qué sabrá un beso sabor chocolate... —aprovechando el desconcierto del más alto, el de cabellos negros azabaches robó la pelota de sus manos con una facilidad sorprendente, pasó la pelota a alguien de su equipo, y sonriendo cínicamente sin una pizca de vergüenza se fue con su equipo corriendo con pasos que alardeaban.

Este tipo de situaciones, se repitieron cerca de diez veces en apenas treinta minutos de la práctica. Ahora, la pelota estaba en manos de Midorima.

—No deberías distraerte tanto, Shin-chan—la ira se apoderó del obsesionado con los objetos de la suerte, y sin pensarlo lanzó la pelota con todas sus fuerzas, pero en vez de al aire, directo a la cara de Takao.

Oh, eso dolía... Realmente dolía. ¡Estaba casi seguro de que le había roto la nariz! Calló al suelo sentado, para desplomarse luego por completo. La cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía como si le hubieran hecho una presión aplastante, la sangre fluyó sin detenerse desde su nariz. El silbato paró el partido. Antes siquiera de que el entrenador se dirigiera al lugar del accidente, Midorima ya estaba ahí, de rodillas al lado del otro.

—T-Takao... ¿E-estás bien? —su expresión estaba realmente afligida, reflejaba una preocupación tal...

—¡Claro que no estoy bien, idiota! —exclamó con el ceño fruncido masajeándose la cabeza con una mano y con la otra deteniendo su nariz sangrante. Entonces volteó a ver al otro, que tenía una expresión mortificada que decía: "¡soy horrible!" se sintió enternecido... Y culpable por haberle hablado así. Era encantador...

—Shin-chan... —algo sorprendido. Parecía que iba a llorar, completamente arrepentido. Era tan lindo... Era tan guapo... Como amaba esos pequeños momentos en los que su rostro decía más que las palabras, porque así era él, jamás se esperaría oír de sus labios un "te quiero", pero no lo necesitaba. Aquella sonrisa ocasional, tan sincera, aunque trataba de ocultarla. Aquella mirada esmeralda, que decía: "ahora no estoy solo porque los tengo a ustedes". Una palmada en la espalda, ir a un partido que le interesaba "disfrazado", hacer jugadas en equipo cuando había pasado tres años jugando sin confiar en lo demás… aquellos detalles eran mucho más que suficientes para expresar ese lado blando suyo que tanto se esforzaba por esconder. Trató de levantarse pero se tambaleó y volvió a caer, entonces Midorima lo tomó en sus brazos como princesa, y salió corriendo a la enfermería.

—¿Esos dos son novios...? —comentó alguien al verlos salir.

—Supongo. Ya sabes, de esos que no salen juntos pero ya son algo...

—Sí, ha de ser eso...

Una chica de largos cabellos rosas y cuerpo con unas curvas tan envidiables que atraían la atención tanto de otras señoritas celosas como de muchachos que sentían que era amor a primera vista, caminaba feliz tarareando una canción por el centro comercial, dando pequeños saltitos. En sus manos había una bolsa llena de ingredientes para preparar chocolate, moldes, canela, vainilla... Estaba segura de que esta vez, el corazón del encantador Kuroko Tetsuya sería suyo, ¡y el de su perrito también! Sonrió. Entonces pasó por enfrente de una tienda donde vendían cosas como las que acababa de comprar y...

—¿Eh? ¿Ese es Midorin? ¡Claro que es Midorin! —exclamó entusiasmada. No existían muchos muchachos de 195 centímetros, que usaran lentes, llevaran los dedos vendados, tuvieran el cabello verde y portaran el uniforme del instituto de Shuutoku. Consideró ir a saludar a su ex compañero de secundaria, pero entonces su sonrisa se volvió cómplice. Midorin iría a comprar chocolates para el chico, que le gustaba, porque incluso se imaginaba ya quién, y no debía interferir, capaz que hacía que se arrepintiera. Sólo continuó su camino y se alejó con un montón de pensamientos positivos para el tirador número uno del equipo que ella representaba en Teikou.

Un libro de recetas, barras de chocolate blanco, barras de chocolate oscuro, chocolate con leche, cacao, mantequilla sin sal, moldes, artefactos para decorar, papeles de colores, ¿una caja o una bolsa? ¿Moño grueso? ¿Delgado? ¿Azul? ¿Verde? ¿Morado? ¿Ros...? ¡Rosa no!. ¡Ah! ¿Por qué la vendedora lo miraba de esa manera tan acosadora? ¿Y qué con esa macabra risa de: "kukuku"? Frunció el ceño y bajó la cabeza avergonzado, para terminar de echar cosas en una bolsa y se dirigió al mostrador.

—¿Cuánto sería de esto, nanodayo?» "¡Kyaaa que emoción! ¡Un chico gay! ¡Es como si leyera un manga boys love!" Pensó eufórica la empleada de la tienda.

—3, 000 yenes. —Contestó con cordialidad la muchacha que tenía el cabello negro atado en una coleta. Midorima sacó de su bolsillo un monedero con forma de rana, y sacó varias monedas y algunos billetes, los dejó en la barra y sin decir nada salió de la tienda, serio como siempre. ¿Qué rayos era lo que se proponía hacer? Se sentía patético. Tan sólo al pensar esto. Sus mejillas enrojecieron, y los ojos de la empleada brillaron. Lo admitió. Le gustaba Takao. Sentía un sentimiento que se desbordaba desde pecho, como agua cálida derramándose, cuando él lo esperaba sin importar cuanto tardara. Cuando le sonreía como sólo él sonreía, incluso si se quejaba de sus caprichos, porque no se sentía solo con el pelinegro a su lado, porque él sin importar cuantas cosas crueles o desinteresadas le dijera, seguía buscándolo, seguía fastidiándolo, porque siempre estaba ahí para él en los momentos en los que sentía que su mundo se venía abajo, no era algo agradable admitirlo, pero sí, le gustaba. No pensaría en cosas como "es muy lindo" o por el estilo, porque simplemente no le importaban cosas como esa, tampoco se imaginaba haciendo cosas como abrazarlo, mucho menos besarlo o algo más allá... Pero ahí estaba, como colegiala enamorada a punto de cometer semejante estupidez...

Abriendo la puerta de su casa, se quitó los zapatos y sus pasos resonaron en el suelo de duela, una muchacha con uniforme de secundaria, grandes y hermosos ojos verdes y un largo y brillante cabellos del mismo color, salió corriendo emocionada.

—¡Bienvenido a casa, Shin nii-chan! —dijo la pequeña con una gran sonrisa.

—Ya llegué, Hanabi —dijo neutral y sin hacerle caso a la muchacha entró en la cocina, y sacó todo fe la bolsa»

—He... —sonrió maliciosa la chica entrando a la cocina.

—¿Harás chocolates? ¡Que tierno, Shin onii-chan! ¿Para quién? ¡Obviamente para Kazu nii-chan, ¿verdad?!

—¡C-claro que no!

—Ajá... Estaré en mi cuarto —sonrió.

«Por si necesitas ayuda. Espero que no envenenes a mi príncipe, después de todo Shin nii-chan cocina horrible...»

—¡Cállate, Hanabi! —su hermana menor rio un poco tapándose la boca con la mano de manera delicada y femenina, entonces se dio la vuelta, y su falda tableada azul hasta las rodillas se voló por el viento que el movimiento causó. Shin-chan soltó un bufido, tomó un delantal, se lo colocó y abrió el libro en el índice.

Tras leer todos los títulos de las recetas, decidió hacer tres chocolates de tres recetas diferentes. Pasó toda la tarde, el atardecer con sus matices difuminados, incluso una parte del cielo nocturno, que debería tener estrellas, pero por el humo de la ciudad eran imperceptibles, haciendo diez intentos fallidos de chocolates deformes y horribles, hasta que por fin logró algo aceptable, muchas veces dudó en llamar a la chica y pedirle que le ayudara, sobre todo cuando se rompió una parte de uña, ¡pero tenía orgullo! Así terminara con los dedos todos raspados los haría el mismo.

Era el momento de la verdad, de saber si aquello que había hecho con sus propias manos era comestible o era un veneno que mandaría a cualquiera al hospital. Suspiró tratando de calmarse, acercó su temblorosa mano, gotas de sudor frío resbalaron por su frente, tragó saliva. Con los dedos, como si tuviera miedo tomó el pequeño chocolate y lo metió en su boca. No sabía tan m... ¡Pero qué cosa tan horrible! Tosió y escupió la sustancia radioactiva, para tomar de inmediato agua, tratando de limpiar sus pobres papilas gustativas.

—¡Sabe horrible, nanodayo! —exclamó frustrado. La muchacha oyó hasta su cuarto, bajó corriendo y miró a su hermano mayor suspirando con fastidio.

—Te dije que me dejaras ayudarte, nii-chan

—¡C-cállate! —balbucea acomodándose las gafas. Ella ríe un poco.

—¿Qué harás ahora? Se te han acabado los ingredientes. ¡Dios mío!, ¿acaso les pusiste orégano? ¿P-pero qué? ¿Eso es pimienta?

—No es como si fuera importante, nanodayo —la menor lo observó fijamente un rato.

—Sabes que sí es importante...

—¡Claro que no! —alegó negándolo orgulloso.

—Compra unos ya hechos, si no quieres envenenarlo

—Ya es tarde…

—¿Qué remedio? —bajó la mirada un poco y se mordió el labio inferior. Así eran las cosas, ya lo sabía.

—Yo había comprado unos para la persona que me gusta. Hubiera querido hacerlos yo, pero estoy segura que me rechazaría. De todos modos, tómalos tú. ¿Sabes? Kazu nii-chan se alegraría mucho si le das los venenosos aparte, así sabría cuánto te esforzaste... —se supone que ya había asimilado el hecho de que, por más que su hermano lo negara, ambos enamorados de la misma persona, con la diferencia de que a ella no le correspondía. Lo cuál era de lo más frustrante. Takao se empeñaba en acaparar para sí mismo a su adorado hermanito, y éste, tenía el corazón de su príncipe...

—¡No es como si me hubiera esforzado! —la niña rio.

«Sí, sí, señor "SoyDemasiadoTsundereParaAdmitirloMidorima"

—... Claro que no lo soy...

Las primeras dos clases y ya había tenido que rechazar a 4 muchachas. Se sentía mal por no recibir sus chocolates, así no se llevaría a casa ninguno, pero mínimo se alegraba que a su propiedad no se le hubiera acercado nadie, ya que todos lo creían un raro por llevar siempre esos amuletos suyos.

Probablemente sostener la teoría de que Shin-chan no le había dirigido la mirada, mucho menos la palabra, incluso lo había ignorado olímpicamente porque realmente le había preparado chocolates, y no tenía el valor de verlo a la cara, era demasiado positivo de su parte, no debía tener sus expectativas demasiado altas, con lo del día anterior le bastaba como momento cursi de febrero, de veras no necesitaba más. La otra -y más posible desde su punto de vista- era que la estrella de Shuutoku había decidido ignorarlo durante todo el día, para ahorrarse el lidiar con sus fastidios, teniendo en cuenta el día que vivían en este momento. Pero no hacía daño imaginarse a Shin-chan con un chocolate en la boca, besándolo para entregarlo. Pensó que el mismo debió haber tomado la iniciativa, comprado jarabe de chocolate, invitado a su casa al más alto, y esperarlo encima de la barra de la cocina, desnudo y cubierto por el chocolate. Rio macabramente, babeando por sus propias fantasías moralmente incorrectas, ¿qué? Se vale soñar... -sobre todo si esos sueños incluyen a un sexy Midorima Shintarou desnudo lamiendo y manoseando todo su ser...-. Rayos, una erección... Pidió permiso al profesor para ir al baño, y antes de obtener respuesta salió corriendo, si se quedaba, alguien se daría cuenta de su problemita.

Lo observó de reojo salir del salón y suspiró sintiéndose profundamente aliviado, como si quitaran una carga sobre sus hombros. Estar en la misma habitación en aquella situación era demasiado tenso para él. Se supone que le entregaría la caja comercial antes de entrar a la primera hora y el asunto se habría acabado, se acomodaría los lentes, le daría la espalda y todo sería normal como siempre, así luciría desinteresado y genial... Había dicho que no le mostraría su esfuerzo por nada del mundo, ¿entonces por qué traía la bolsa de los chocolates fallidos en su mochila? No había podido mirarlo más que en secreto... Frustrado apoyó la barbilla en la mesa de la butaca y soltó un bufido. Debía concentrarse en los apuntes del pizarrón, sí, eso debía hacer... ¡Cómo si fuera tan fácil!. No se lo daría, definitivamente esos dulces nunca tocarían las manos de aquél muchacho. ¿Entonces había desperdiciado toda una tarde de su precioso tiempo?, no podía retractarse así nada más y... Se acomodó las gafas y suspiró calmándose, después de todo, esto no significaba absolutamente nada.

En receso, se levantó después de ordenar sus cosas, y caminó hacia el pelinegro que hablaba de tonterías con otros de la clase, y su nariz se encontraba vendada. Avanzó de frente, serio y decidido, ignorando a los demás con aires de superioridad dijo:

—Vamos a almorzar, Takao... —cuando el aludido escuchó la voz de Shintarou llamarlo, sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco y sus ojos brillaron de emoción. Contestó con un efusivo "¡Sí!" Y corrió detrás del peliverde, como su sombra que era.

Se supone que se los iba a dar en el almuerzo y... Ya se habían acabado las clases. Torpemente sólo había atinado a decirle al otro que lo acompañara a la azotea.

El viento soplaba agitando sus cabellos, viento frío de invierno, el cielo monocromo apagado por la falta de sol, y abajo, los árboles en el suelo aún cubiertos por un poco de nieve que no se derretía. La brisa era más ligera que en enero, pero lograba perforar con suavidad la tela de sus bufandas. Shintarou se detuvo enfrente del otro que lo miró desconcertado. Bajó la mirada, apretó los dientes, se ruborizó hasta las orejas, trató de armarse de valor. Takao entreabrió los labios para decir algo, pero captó que lo mejor era guardar silencio. Entonces Midorima levanto su rostro y mientras le aventaba una caja con un moño y una etiqueta hacia el estómago gritó torpemente:

—¡Son sólo de disculpa! ¡No te hagas ideas extrañas! ¡Es por lo de ayer! ¡Lamento enserio haberte roto la nariz! ¡Pero es sólo eso, nanodayo! —el aludido lo miró completamente perplejo, su boca y sus labios se abrieron más de lo normal, y se quedó inmóvil un buen rato. No podía caber en su asombro. No había manera de describir la sensación que embargaba su ser. Fue como si realmente su corazón hubiera parado, como si su estómago vibrara, quería llorar de felicidad.

—I-intenté hacerlos caseros pero... Ya te rompí la nariz, no quisiera matarte por intoxicación también... —susurró muy bajito, con la cara más roja que nunca, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una bolsa con los chocolates que había hecho el día anterior. Takao avanzó hacia él con pasos firmes, hasta alcanzarlo, lo jaló por el cuello de la camisa, con la otra mano le quitó las gafas, guardándolas en su bolsillo y parándose de puntitas unió sus labios en un ansioso beso, sin importar que el choque de sus narices era jodidamente doloroso, aprovechando el desconcierto para introducir su lengua, deslizando sus manos por su cuello hasta su nuca y enredar los dedos en las suaves hebras de su cabello. Explorando con maestría cada centímetro de la cálida y húmeda calidad, expresando desde el fondo de su corazón, todo lo que el peliverde no le había permitido decir. Saboreando cada milímetro de sus labios, con pasión acumulada que se desbordaba, fuego ardiente que escapaba como si fuera un dragón, sin separarse aunque sus pulmones le exigían aire, un beso demandante e intenso, pero dulce, lleno de amor y cariño.

Se quedó quieto, tieso, congelado. ¿Pero qué rayos acababa de pasar? Su corazón latía como si fuera a darle un paro cardíaco, constantemente, sin descanso. Su mente estaba completamente en blanco, y sin sus lentes no veía nada, así que todo lo que le rodeaba, la realidad, se veía difusa, como si fuera solamente un sueño bizarro. Como automatizado sin captar lo que había pasado, se llevó los dedos cubiertos por vendas y delineó sus labios, palpando, tratando de recordar aquella cálida, apasionante y dulce sensación, que se le había hecho tan placentera. La lengua de Takao contra la propia y... enrojeció hasta las orejas, sintiendo una vergüenza tal que parecía que el carmesí en sus mejillas estallaría. Aún había saliva, -no tenía ni idea si suya, o del pelinegro- resbalando por la comisura de sus labios. ¡Un beso! ¡Aquél había sido un beso! su primer beso... una expresión afligida como al borde del llanto se presentó, pero sólo duró un segundo porque al momento siguiente frunció el ceño molesto, y con el sonrojo aún presente, con las piernas temblando, nervioso y con las manos sudando tartamudeó:

—¿¡P-por q-qué r-rayos hiciste e-e-eso!?

Takao suspiró fastidiado.

—Shin-chan es un idiota si no ha captado que estoy perdidamente enamorado de él...

—...

—A veces me molesta lo lento que eres...

—¡No soy lento! S-se s-supone que tienes que decir eso antes de besarme, y esperar una respuesta... ¿Q-que tal si yo no te correspondo?, ¡P-para que sepas, no me gustas nada! —"Idiota...", "lo estás arruinando", "¿Por qué rayos dijiste eso?", "dile de una vez que eso es no es cierto..." Pensamientos como este daban vueltas en su cabeza, pero parecía que su boca y su cerebro no se ponían de acuerdo. Takao frunce el ceño.

—Es cruel la manera en la que lo dices, nunca tienes tacto... —si bien sabía que eso que acababa de decir Midorima no era cierto, llegaba un punto, en el que su torpeza arruinaba momentos bonitos como ese, y no podía evitar mandarlo a la mierda por frustración acumulada.

—... —"Di algo ¡Joder!, ¡di algo, Midorima Shintarou!" Por más que pensara eso, no salían palabras.

Takao suspira con resignación, era su culpa por enamorarse del tipo más arisco del universo... No le quedaba de otra.

—Gracias por los chocolates, Shin-chan — sonrió superficialmente, como una mera sonrisa obligada por rutina de sonreír y se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Entonces sintió unos fuertes brazos que lo rodearon por detrás, atrayendo con desespero, como si no quisieran soltarlo jamás. El otro no dijo nada, sólo le apretó contra sí cada vez más. Takao cerró los ojos, suspiró, relajó todo su cuerpo, desplomándolo en el contrario y se concentró en el calor de su cuerpo, el aroma embriagante que desprendía su piel, y la sensación dulce e intensa se volvió a desbordar como agua cálida entumeciendo sus músculos. Shintarou buscó el rostro del de cabellos negros con el propio, girando la cabeza para quedar de frente. Tan cerca, sus narices se rozaban, y sus alientos chocaban, deteniendo el tiempo por un instante. Se veía terriblemente guapo sin sus lentes, y enfocaba sus ojos en los contrarios tratando de distinguir, al menos sabía dónde estaban sus labios. Rozando levemente piel con piel, a punto de sellar el contacto, se arrepintió y en vez de besar sus labios, besó su mejilla. Takao suspiró de nuevo con resignación. Estúpido Shin-chan que jugaba con su pobre corazón...

Giró su cuerpo para quedar frente a frente, y parándose de puntitas rodeó al peliverde por el cuello. Sonrió de lado con resignación y una expresión afligida para suspirar, y sonreír más, con esa sonrisa destellante que sólo le regalaba a él. Le acarició la mejilla.

—No es justo… nunca puedo enojarme contigo de verdad… —Se queja mirándole justo a los ojos. Midorima frunce el ceño y desvía la mirada nervioso, Takao busca su rostro con el propio y une sus labios en un suave y tierno contacto que se quedó así, en sólo un leve toque, de sus labios entrelazados. Porque todo esto era suficiente, para hacer de este, el mejor San Valentín.


End file.
